Away From The Sun
by Nieqiiejj
Summary: But the flashiest was her piercing that went through her under lip. It was the first thing you saw combined with the flame red hair and odd golden eyes, which seemed to resemble the sun. Kanda Yuu X OC
1. Chapter 1

'_You will never know what you miss, until it is gone'_

'Stay back!' the girl yelled, she was wearing a black leather jacket. Two males ran towards her, they had huge telephones on their backs and wore a light brown, long coat. They were exhausted and looked at the girl full of surprise, how was she able to put up such a spirit? She amazed the Finders, in this, for them, horrible looking situation.

'Contact the other team, set up the seals and after that get the…' before she had the change to finish her sentence, an Akuma attacked her. The Akuma hit her in the face and she was pushed back, she ended against a wall, a hard slam stopped her fall. While her body fell down, blood escaped her mouth. She sat there for a few seconds, when she slowly stood up, her eyes were filled with aggression.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' she screamed. The men looked shocked at the scene in front of them, this was their fourth mission with this Exorcist. They had seen her a few times, while they were in the Order, but they never shared a mission with the girl. The female Exorcist was kind and powerful, she protected all Finders around her with her own life, like she was doing at the moment.

The Finders saw more than ten Akuma's, all facing the female Exorcist who was barely 18 years old. The Exorcist got up again, wiped the blood from her face and launched an attack on one of the Akuma, a level one. While running she unsheathed her blades and jumped into the air. It all happened so fast that the Finders could only see the flaming red hair of the Exorcist curling in the wind. One of her blades touched the Akuma and it disappeared into dust. Then the next Akuma disappeared and so she fought until no level one's were left.

She gave a glance at the males who were still watching the fight. Her eyes met theirs for just a second, but they knew they had to leave, now. The Exorcist began to attack all the level 2's, leaving only one level 3.

She was panting; she had fought more Akuma this week, maybe too many. This was the seventh mission in just five days and she had already killed more than fifty Akuma. She was exhausted, she was glad she had some Finders with her, though they couldn't help that much. She let out a groan, if she killed the last Akuma, standing in front of her, she could finally go home and get some rest.

The Akuma in front of her was about to launch an attack any second. The Exorcist sprinted towards him and unleashed her blades again. The blades turned flame-red, the sky lighted up and the Akuma was blinded. A warm feeling entered his body and before he knew he disappeared.

'Cailin!' the Exorcist turned around when she heard the familiar voice. The male that called her was a Finder, he was panting heavily. He seemed to have run quite a lot, as if someone had been chasing him. The female Exorcist walked toward the Finder. When she was almost near him, an Akuma appeared. He wanted to attack the Finder, who he had been chasing, but the Exorcist got in his way. She unsheathed her blades once more, and attacked the level two. The Akuma avoid the attack, and now tried to attack the female Exorcist.

'Get away, Joshua! Find the others, and group up' she yelled at the Finder. She focused on the Akuma again, who tried to attack her another time. The air around the Exorcist grew warmer and her blade turned red again. The Akuma wanted to run away as fast as he could but it was already too late. A sensational warm feeling entered his body and he felt free. He wanted to thank the Exorcist for saving his life, but before he could speak he disappeared.

The red-haired female regrouped with the Finders. They all stared at her, trying to find a scratch or something. But they could find none. How could she be completely unharmed while fighting so many Akuma?

'We're going back to the Order, finally' she said to the four Finders in front of her. The Finders thanked her for this mission and so did she. They left the same evening, with the last train to the Order. It would only take some more hours and she would finally be home.

She entered her room when is it was 3 o'clock in the evening. It was pitch black outside. She looked around in her room, nothing had changed. She stared at her bed; it felt like it was staring back at her. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

When she woke up it was still dark, had she slept all day and night? She looked at her clock which was hanging against the wall. It was 5 o'clock. She had slept all day and night…

Her stomach growled and she decided to go to the canteen for some food. She hadn't seen Jerry in ages. When she left her room it was oddly quit, like there were no Exorcists around. When she entered the canteen she was sure, all Exorcists were gone. She skipped her breakfast or dinner of whatever it was supposed to be, and went to the Science Department to find Komui.

'Ah, it's good to see you, Cailin' Komui said when he saw the red haired Exorcist walk into his office.

'You probably want to know where the other Exorcists are?' he asked when their eyes met. Cailin nodded, she was wondering where they were.

'They all left on an important mission' Komui said. Cailin nodded again, she already thought that something like that was happening. Would she get the same order as the other Exorcists? And what was this mission?

'You are ordered to immediately find your General' Komui added, his voice turning more serious than normal.

'Are Marie and Kanda already with Tiedoll?'

'Yes they are. And if I'm right they are already in Edo, Japan' Komui said. He could see the concerned face of the female Exorcist. She was quite a strong Exorcist, as most others in the Order knew. She was the only female Exorcist that fought with a blade and could pare with Kanda Yuu on even level. She was fast and skilled with her two blades. She mastered her Innocence and they fought well together. The Exorcist had a rater flashy appearance. She had flame red hair, eyes that seemed to look into your mind. Her Exorcist uniform existed out of a black, leather jacket under it she wore bandage that only covered her breast and her stomach was completely visible. She wore leather short with high boots under it. But the flashiest was her piercing that went through her under lip. It was the first thing you saw combined with the flame red hair and odd orange eyes, that seemed to resemble the sun. She was a powerful Exorcist. Friendly to all her comrades: Exorcist, Finders and all the other people who worked for the Order. But little knew that this strong Exorcist had a weak side, a weak side that could easily be hurt.

She stared in the air. Her eyes closed for a few seconds when she thought of him.

He sneezed, it was rather cold here.

'Someone must me thinking about you!' someone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

He tied his hair that was waving in the wind, the wind was strong and it irritated him. When he tied his long, black hair he sighed. Where was she and how long would it take her to finally catch up with them?

'Marie, what can your ears perceive from over there?' Tiedoll asked while looking at the scene in front of him. The incomplete Tiedoll Squad had just arrived in Edo and was already confronted with a huge fight with both Akuma and Noah. He could only hope that this would turn out the right way. In front of him two enormous monsters could be seen, or better said thousands of Akuma mixed together.

'I can hear faintly hear the voices of Lenalee and…Lavi. And others from the Cross Squad.' Marie answered.

'Okay go…'

Before General Tiedoll even finished Marie and Kanda had disappeared. He could see their figures running towards their fellow Exorcist.

'…to them'

She had finally arrived in Japan: Edo, after a long and boring boat trip. When her feet touched the sandy ground she immediately started to run, to run as fast as she could to catch up with her teammates. She was running so fast that her legs couldn't keep up with her own speed, so it seemed. She knew she was pushing her body to her limits. She thought about her last week, her week filled with mission and destroying Akuma. Her thoughts about last week reminded her off the Akuma that had been following her since she arrived in Edo. The Akuma had not shown himself yet but she knew he was following her. She didn't really worry about the Akuma she was more worried about the other Exorcists that were fighting Akuma at the moment. When she focused she could see pink strings in the air and she could faintly hear the screams of an Akuma... or was it a person? She had to hurry.

'Where do you think you are going?' a high, creaking voice asked.

She turned around, to see a huge crowd of Akuma accompanied with the Akuma that had been following her.

'Shit, not now' she analyzed the crowd of Akuma: two level 2's and four level 1's. She could handle this, but the question was how long this would take. She knew she had to hurry if she wanted to catch up with her fellow Exorcists.

'You don't see pretty Exorcist every day, don't ya!' a level 2 giggled.

The Akuma annoyed her and she couldn't stand it anymore. Her hands started itching, her left hand reached for one of the blades that were tied on her back. She looked at the white-silver blade she was holding now, her Innocence: Lugh, named after the Irish sun god. She looked closely at the beautiful, detailed shapes that were carved in her blade. It reminded her of her own home in Ireland. The Akuma started to speak again she slowly walked towards the Akuma and reached her blade towards him. With one quick slash the Akuma disappeared, one down. Her white-silver blade changed a little when she killed the first Akuma of the crowd, the color changed. When she killed enough Akuma the blades almost resembled the sun, just like the sun god: Lugh. But after a while the blades would turn back to their original color. Cailin focused on the Akuma again, she thought she had enough time to do 'that' attack. She quickly took the other blade from her back and placed both blades into the ground. She murmured some unrecognizable words, which were in old, long forgotten language.

'Third technic: 'Cloud of Lugh!'

The Akuma didn't know what to do they just stood there, confused about what was happening. And then it happened, a sensational warm feeling entered their body and they were paralyzed. This warm feeling that entered their body came from Cailin her Innocence's. The Akuma disappeared and only dust was left.

She placed her blades on her back again and continued her journey to find her fellow Exorcists. When she thought she was almost there, her body stopped moving. It was telling her to run away or hide somewhere before it was too late. Cailin saw a little white dot far ahead of her, but I quickly grew bigger. Before she knew the dot or better said mist, had completely embraced her and she had to cover her eyes because of the blinding light that the mist was producing. When she finally opened her eyes again she didn't believe what she saw: Edo was gone!

Nothing was remaining, except for some crumbled rocks and a lot of mist. When she finally realized that what she saw was real, she started moving again. She had to find her friends as soon as possible, to see if they were all right. Cailin began to move again not knowing which way she was going. It took her ages to finally find someone and then… a figure appeared in front of her. She cautiously moved a little closer to the figure to see if he or she was on her side. And then she recognized him. The curly, brown hair made her smile while she ran towards him. When she saw that the man turned around it almost made her cry. How long had it been since she last saw her teacher? She hugged him tightly without saying a single word. When she felt his arms embracing her she realized how tired she actually was, her legs seemed to lose contact with her body and she collapsed. She was panting heavily and she started sweating. Her body felt numb and she couldn't move anymore.

'Where are the others?' she panted. Drops of sweat were falling down her face. Her body was tired of fighting Akuma, running and searching. She was glad that she could get a little rest now that she regrouped with the others.

The General kneeled besides his pupil. She was his student, that had not disappeared into the golden cube. How should he tell her that the other Exorcists were inside that thing…

'Over there' Tiedoll's hands pointed at the huge golden cube floating in the sky. Her eyes grew bigger as she saw the enormous golden cube.

'Are the others in there?' she asked her teacher, she couldn't believe it. 'You're joking right?'

The General looked at his student a little tear fell down his cheek. He was glad that she was alive and doing well. He hugged her once again and looked closely at her. Her red hair was all messy and her golden eyes had lost their spark for a moment, she was really tired.

She wanted to know so much more, but her lips didn't move anymore. She looked around and was glad she could see Marie sitting beside a female Exorcist. When Marie finally noticed her appearance he ran towards her. The other Exorcist followed Marie with their eyes and also seemed to notice the presence of another Exorcist. Marie looked at the small body of his strong female friend. He was glad to see she was all right.

'Why are they up there? And where is Kanda?' she asked. When she asked about Kanda and looked at the worried faces of her friends she knew, she didn't want to hear the answer. He was inside of that freaky, floating thing. Marie asked her if she could stand up, she could. They walked towards the other Exorcists that were sitting under a bridge. She didn't recognize all Exorcists. She introduced herself and so did the other Exorcist. Then the silence came, the silence that made everything worse. Everyone seemed to worry about the people that were inside the Ark. Cailin also thought about Kanda, she didn't want to but she just could not think about him. Marie was sitting next to her he was staring into the distant. Then it suddenly entered her mind: her bracelets. Tiedoll, Marie and Cailin seemed to share the same thought and they looked anxiously at her. Cailin looked at her right wrist, and analyzed the three wooden bracelets she was wearing. She focused on the smallest and darkest one. No cracks or broken parts, he was all right. Cailin gave a little smile and Marie and Tiedoll seemed to relax for a bit.

The three bracelets that Cailin wore represented the life energy of Tiedoll, Marie and Kanda. She got the bracelets from her grandma before she died. Her grandma told her that if she met an important person that meant a lot to Cailin she could use these bracelets. She had to ask for their blood, when she had the blood the bracelets would 'drink' it and if something happened to that person she would know immediately.

The first one she asked for his blood was Tiedoll he immediately gave his blood to her. His bracelet was the most detailed and lightest one.

After a few months she also asked Marie and Kanda for their blood. At first Kanda didn't want to give his blood to her. But when she started asking all day, he finally gave his blood. Marie on the other hand gave his blood right after she asked him.

Kanda his bracelet was the darkest one of the three and also the smallest.

Marie's bracelet was the biggest of all and had a normal wooden color.

Now that she thought about it the bracelets seemed to resemble the Exorcist a little.

'Watch that bracelet closely, Cailin' Tiedoll said. She nodded.

Hours seem to pass and the group just sat under the bridge waiting for some change or news from the Exorcist in the golden cube that was still floating in the sky. Cailin looked at her bracelet again, still no cracks or any damage. She was wondering what he was doing now, what was Kanda doing? Was he still with the other Exorcist or was he alone? Was he fighting against Akuma or maybe even a Noah or was he trying to find a way to get out of the cube. Maybe they had already found the answer and all Exorcists would appear in a few minutes, or they all died in the progress of getting out of the cube… That couldn't be true Kanda's bracelet was still intact! But even though she knew that Kanda was fine her whole body was filled with insecurity. She trembled in fear when the thought of losing Kanda came into her mind…

Marie looked at his female team member and wrapped his hand around her shoulder. He whispered to her that Kanda was fine and that she should not worry about him. He made jokes about past memories, which made Cailin laugh. She seemed to relax for a bit and they were both happy to see that happened. But something changed dramatically after a few minutes of relaxing. Cailin her whole body didn't move and she couldn't speak anymore. She didn't feel her hands, feet or legs anymore. Marie kneeled in front of her he asked her what was going on. Cailin couldn't do a thing and she couldn't answer. Then a horrible entered her body. She tried to scream but her voice didn't listen to her anymore. She started to cry knowing why she felt this pain. Tears began to fall down on her cheeks. She could see Marie and Tiedoll sitting in front of her, she wanted to tell them what she was feeling but she still couldn't. She tried to say the words she wanted to say so desperately but no sound came out of her mouth. All other Exorcists had come to Cailin now, to see what was going on. All Exorcists made place for the oldest Exorcist among them. He took some needles and put some in her face. She felt her skin relax and she could finally speak.

'I can feel…' she had a hard time completing the sentence because the pain was increasing rapidly.

'What Yuu is feeling' she panted. She couldn't keep up with this horrible pain for any longer. Marie took her right wrist into his hand he watched the darkest bracelet carefully. No signs of any major cracks or damage, he was still fine.

The pain disappeared for a short while but came back again. Cailin tried to control her voice but she couldn't help but scream from time to time, to make the pain more durable. Then the pain finally disappeared. A cold feeling entered her body she instantly looked at her bracelets.

She knew this was not the time to cry but she couldn't help it. She had to save her best friend but her body didn't move. And even if her body moved how was she supposed to save him? He was in some crazy cube floating in the sky. Was there even a way to save all the Exorcists that were trapped in the golden cube? Cailin her mind was filled with bad and negatives feelings. The more she thought of how to save her friends the more depressed her answers got. She looked at her bracelets again, only to show herself how weak she was at the moment. She couldn't even save the most important person in her life that was trapped at the moment!

'Somebody's time vanished'

The words echoed in her head. She didn't have the strength to look at her bracelets now she didn't want to see if it was Kanda who had vanished from the world.

'_Somebody's time vanished' _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She closed her eyes and thought about all her memories of him. The happy times and also the times he got on her nerves and the other way around. She thought about the time she first saw her new teammates. She could feel all the emotion she felt on that day. It was as if she was reliving their first meeting.

* * *

><p>She was extremely nervous, extremely. She had brushed her teeth four times just to make sure nothing was stuck between her teeth. She had untied her hair many times because she didn't know if she wanted it loose or tied up. When Tiedoll knocked on her door, she jumped into the air knocking her mirror which fell on the floor: bad luck… She opened the door to see her teacher, looking messy as always. He immediately saw she was nervous, he patted her on her head, making her hair look messy as well. She wanted to punch her teacher but behaved herself. She followed her teacher without saying a word. She was really excited about meeting the other students of Tiedoll. Tiedoll had been with her for half a year and learned a lot from him, but she never got the chance to meet the other students of Tiedoll. She had heard so many stories and couldn't wait to see the two in real life.<p>

Tiedoll opened the door and entered. Cailin hesitated for a moment but when she heard a voice asking why they were here, she entered.

The two males were sitting on a couch. The biggest of the two stood up and walked towards her. He put his hand in front of her and she looked at him while she shook his hand. He had earphones that covered both his ears. His eyes were closed, which looked a bit odd. Tiedoll introduced the first Exorcist. His name was Marie Noise. The man started talking about his own Innocence, Cailin listened to the man. He had a beautiful voice which filled the whole room with a warm, cozy feeling. The man named Marie asked Cailin how she looked. The girl looked at her teacher, confused. If he just opened his eyes he could see her! Marie told her that he was blind and that he was really curious how his teammate looked after hearing all the stories about her. Cailin gave a detailed report about how her uniform looked, which color her hair was and how long she was. Marie nodded as he listened to the girl.

'What about your eyes?' he asked when she was finished. 'Tiedoll mentioned it to me, they're special aren't they?'

Cailin started blushing. Her eyes had a really weird color, so she thought. Tiedoll loved her eyes because they were so extraordinary and had painted them over a million times. Cailin didn't know what to say back to Marie.

'I guess they are.' she said, still blushing. While Marie asked her more about herself the other Exorcist stood up from the couch. He walked to his teacher, asking him if he could go now. He hadn't introduced himself yet. He had to be Kanda Yuu, the Exorcist from Japan that fought with a blade just like her. She was fascinated with the fact he fought with a sword, she wanted to learn more and he could help her with that. She stopped the conversation with Marie and walked towards the tall, Japanese Exorcist.

'Hai, I'm Cailin. Nice to meet you.' her hand reached towards his hand but no movement came. The Japanese Exorcist just looked at her with dull eyes. Cailin started blushing looking at the beautiful and elegant face of the male. He still didn't answer. Tiedoll punched the Exorcist on his shoulder.

'What was that for!' the Exorcist asked annoyed.

'Introduce yourself.' Marie said.

'Kanda' the Exorcist said, after the short introduction he walked away out of the room. He opened the door but stopped when he felt the tip of sword touching his back. He quickly took his own sword: Mugen, in his hands. He looked at the girl who was a lot shorter than him, she was holding two silver blades. For just a moment he was distracting when he looked into her odd eyes. There was a golden spark in her eyes that he couldn't help but look at.

She looked at him, amused to see the sword he was wearing, she wanted to examine it and see what it was made of. She wanted to see more of the sword how it moved and how light or heavy it felt.

Kanda saw the girl staring at his own sword. He couldn't stand it, he wanted to put his sword back and walk away, but for some reason he couldn't. The urge to attack her entered his body. He wanted her to stop staring at his sword. He took his blade in his hand and approached her. The girl moved away and followed his footsteps carefully. When he took a step left, she took a step left. Kanda put his sword high in the air and attack the girl. Cailin quickly blocked the attack by putting one of her blades in front of her. She could feel the strength of the male Exorcist on her blade. She was still wearing her other blade on her back. If she had the time to take it from her back she could attack the Exorcist. She stepped back causing the blades to separate, she took a step forward and attacked the Exorcist with her other blade. She continued changing from blade every time she tried to attack. But the Japanese male was too fast. He blocked all her attacks. She put some variation in her slashes but it didn't work, the male was too fast for her.

Kanda slashed forward and the girl was too slow to block the attack. The sword made such an impact on her that she fell and twirled back. She wanted to stand up but her body didn't move. She looked up at the swordsman. Kanda gave her a quick glare. He had to admit she was good, but not good enough, yet… When he looked her into the eyes he saw that mysterious spark again. He looked away from it when a warm feeling entered his body. He opened the door and left the room.

She could only look at him while he left the room. She wanted to learn more from him, but knew he wouldn't teach her anything. She heard he was the most distant person Tiedoll had ever met. Cailin immediately knew what her teacher was talking about when she first saw him. But still something about the Japanese male made her think about him. Was he really that anti-social? Or was it something else why he didn't have that much contact with other Exorcist or even people? She wanted to know more about him, wanted to know where he learned to master his sword.

That's when she made the decision, to become friends with Kanda. She was determined to complete her goal. She wanted to share a bond with this male so badly, but she didn't know why…

* * *

><p>A voice yelled her name and it abruptly ended her nice daydream.<p>

'Cailin, wake up! Cailin!' the voice was sounding so enthusiastic that she opened her eyes immediately.

The sun was blinding her, but she was happy to feel the sun shining on her skin it made her feel more powerful for some reason. When her eyes finally got used to the sunshine, she gasped. She ran towards him, embraced him as tightly as she could, smelled his hair and touched his naked back.

'Thank god, you're save.' she murmured with her Irish accent, while holding the Exorcist. She noticed he had gotten taller since the last time she had seen him.

The Exorcist hugged her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was nice to see her again. He let go of her and so did she. She could only stare at him, although there were scars everywhere… Still she couldn't help it, she wanted to smile all the time just for seeing him back and so she did. It made her so happy to see that he was all right and the other Exorcists were all right as well.

When he saw her bubbly, happy face he calmed down. He saw that mysterious and now familiar spark in her eyes, which he had missed so much the past half year he had not seen her. It made him smile but that smile wasn´t kept unnoticed.

´So Yuu, tell me, who is this,' the red haired Exorcist asked. ', your girlfriend?'

His right eye was covered with an eye patch. She had seen this Exorcist before but had not really talked to him before, as far as she could remember. Kanda stepped on the Exorcist feet, which made him scream.

'Don't be so rude now, Yuu.' the Exorcist said teasing, he seemed to enjoy teasing Kanda. His smile grew bigger as he saw how irritated Kanda was.

'Tch.' was the only sound the Japanese Exorcist made. Cailin introduced herself while Kanda didn't do it.

'I'm Cailin.' she said, shaking hands with the Exorcist called Lavi. He just kept on jabbering about all kinds of stuff. Cailin excused herself she wanted to be with her own teammates now and not with someone she hardly knew.

'You shook him off?' the question came from Marie who had been watching Cailin and Lavi for some time now. Cailin gave Marie a little punch. He hadn't helped her escape from all of Lavi's questions, which he of course did on purpose. The Tiedoll Squad laughed together.

It had been so long that they were all together. Everyone seemed to enjoy it the fullest, even Kanda. He was somehow happy to see all his close partners back. Not even a single irritation came, which made him happy. He looked closely at his teammates, who had become important people for him,

even his teacher, who could be bloody annoying. He couldn't stand Tiedoll when he tried to take on the father role. Marie and Cailin didn't mind but it was always Kanda that couldn't stand the attitude of his teacher.

He looked at Marie, his friend who was the first one he met at the Order. Marie was a quiet type, which, in Kanda's objective, made him an acceptable person to hang out with and go on mission.

And then there was Cailin. She was cheerful, bubbly and the one that enjoyed live to the fullest. She was the last one that joined the Tiedoll Squad. She had only joined the Order 2.5 years ago. But she was already accepted as a really powerful Exorcist in the Order. When Kanda first met Cailin he thought that he wouldn't like her because of her cheerful personality. But she tried so hard to become friends with him she also fought for a kind of acceptation from him. When he finally gave her that he opened up to her, it was not much but more than he had ever did. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable being around her. Maybe it was because she was a strong, independent person. Or that she had the complete opposite personality as him. Or that she needed him to comfort her, when she needed it.

Allen appeared out of the portal that was called the Ark. He yelled at everyone that they could go to the Asian branch.

'That was about time, beansprout!' Kanda yelled as he moved to the portal.

'The name is Allen, bakaKanda!' Allen yelled back in reply. Cailin chuckled she really enjoyed being surrounded by Exorcists.

* * *

><p>This was a really hard Chapter for me to make! But with a little help it turned out all right, thanks for that ;)<p>

I also edited some of my mistakes, thanks for pointing it out!

And hopefully see you next friday for Chapter 4!

BTW Review are always welcome, they will help me improve my writingskills and point out my mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

After the long and exhausting mission in Japan, she was happy to be home, back at the Order. All Exorcists that entered the Ark and were wounded were taken to the head nurse immediately. Cailin didn't have to go she was not injured, just exhausted. The nurse let her go to her own room, but only on one condition: that she would sleep. When the nurse looked into the sleepy eyes of the red haired Exorcist she let her go to her own room. When Cailin smelled her pillow she directly fell asleep. She was sleeping on her back, her face hiding behind her red hair.

Cailin dreamed about her homeland: Ireland. How beautiful the open fields were, and how everyone would still work on the old farms. How beautiful every sunrise was and how lively the village had been. She dreamed about her parents, although she hardly knew them. They went to the big city to earn more money but never came back. The only clear memory that she had of her parents was of the day when the left. She could see her mother grabbing her father's hand and then they walked away. Cailin didn't know what was happening she was only four years old. From that time on her grandmother took care of the little Cailin.

Then her grandmother appeared on the open fields, she walked slowly towards her beloved grandchild. When her grandmother reached her, Cailin wrapped her little hands around grandma's big, old, warm hands. They walked home hand in hand, like they did every day. But her peaceful life ended when she met that Exorcist.

She could clearly remember the first time she met him. The first thing he did was explaining what Akuma and Innocence were. The little Cailin didn't know a thing of course. He didn't introduce himself he just started rambling about these Akuma. Cailin just stared at the big man that was wearing a scary mask. The so called Exorcist frightened her she wanted to run away but for some reason she couldn't. The man asked her again if she had seen anything weird, but Cailin couldn't answer. He became frustrated with the little girl.

Then an old woman appeared in the open fields. She looked like the little girl, probably family… The Exorcist asked the woman if she had seen something weird, but the woman couldn't reply to him. The child and woman were paralyzed and couldn't say a word. The man yelled at them in a language Cailin and her grandmother didn't understand, she was scared and tried to hold on to her grandma, but her grandma had suddenly disappeared. The man took a few steps closer to her, she wanted to run away but her body didn't move. The man took two huge swords in his hands they made a horrible sound…

She woke up from the horrible noise. She was sweating and panting from the nightmare. She shook her head telling herself to grow up. The noise hadn't stopped yet, out of curiosity Cailin stepped out of her bed, to see were the noise came from. She realized rather quickly that it was the Science Department that was making this horrible noise. Her room was really close to the Science Department, because she requested that. She was quite happy with her room, except for the regular noises that came from the department.

She opened the door of the office of Reever. It looked just like she expected: all messed up and files everywhere. She wanted to close the door when she couldn't find Reever, but he popped up at the last second.

'Hey there!' Reever said, while waving at the red haired Exorcist. He didn't have the time to talk to her. Because of the succeeded mission of the Exorcist that came back, the Science Department was extremely busy, with the Ark.

'Oh, hey! I'm sorry for distracting you from your work. I was just curious what you guys were doing because of the noise.' Cailin said she wanted to leave, but Reever moved over to the door she was standing at.

'That's no problem. Before you leave I want to show you something. Follow me please.' Cailin did as she was told. She followed Reever, he opened a door which led to a small room. When Cailin stood in the small room she couldn't believe her eyes.

'Is it finished?' she asked. She wanted to test it immediately. Her cheeks were red with excitement.

'No, it's not finished yet.' Reever said as he saw the disappointment on Cailin her face. 'It's almost complete but there are still some faults in the machine.' Reever explained.

Cailin thanked Reever for his hard work. He also thanked her, as he usually did. Cailin offered her help to the Science Department but everyone rejected her offer. She wanted to go back to her room, to sleep some more. She changed her mind, when she smelled the delicious scent of something that Jerry had made. Her nose let her to the cafeteria.

'Hello, my darling. How are you doing?' Jerry asked. He was busy with all kind of things. The kitchen was a mess as usual.

'I'm fine. Well a little tired, though' she replied. Jerry nodded. He gave her some dishes on a plate. When Cailin tried to find a spot to sit, she noticed that almost no Exorcist were in the cafeteria. She went to a completely empty table. When she sat down, rumors spread around her. She could her people whisper about the state of all the other Exorcists. Now that she heard the whisper, she noticed that she didn't know how the other Exorcists were doing. Her body was feeling tired and she couldn't keep her eyes open, but she wanted to visit the other Exorcists first, before she went to her bed again. After finishing her dish that Jerry made, she went to the nurse room were all the female Exorcists were. Everyone was sleeping so she went to the men's room rather quickly. When she opened the door, she heard some familiar voices. She began to laugh when she noticed what the conversation was about.

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT ABOUT YOU!'

'Just stay put, Kanda' she said as she entered the room. All Exorcists looked at her when she entered the room. She was looking sleepy and tired. Kanda examined her before he went back to his bed.

'Same to you go to sleep' he replied, looking at her with his usual annoyed face.

Cailin ignored his comment and looked around she saw an Exorcist that she didn't really know. She moved over to his bed and sat on a small chair that was standing next to it.

'So you are the new one?' she asked with a polite smile.

'Pleased to meet you… uhm…'

'It's Cailin.' she replied still smiling polite, hiding her tired face.

Tiedoll moved over to the bed of the new Exorcist. He stood behind Cailin and placed his warm hands on her shoulders.

'This will be our new team member, please look after him, Cailin.' Tiedoll said while still holding on to Cailin her shoulders.

'Hmm, I will' she looked at the wrist of the new Exorcist named Chaoji. It must be his Innocence. 'If there is anything you want to know just ask me or Marie. Keep a distance from that bad tempered guy over there' she said, while pointing at Kanda.

'You shut up, Cailin!' Kanda yelled at her.

Chaoji chuckled as the watched the two fight with each other. The team looked happy and warm, but also a bit crazy as he saw two team members fight with each other while the other two were trying to stop the fight.

'Well, I'm leaving see you guys soon and take some rest!' she said, she left the room with a smile on her face which seemed to fill the whole room. It made her happy to see that all the Exorcists were still the same as before although they were injured. She yawned. Opened the door of her room and fell down on her bed. She was too lazy to switch into her pj's and just fell asleep in her short and tank top.

Kanda lay in his bed again, Marie was in the bed next to him and Tiedoll was still talking to Chaoji about random stuff. Kanda looked at Marie, when he had his attention he spoke.

'You know _that _time is coming, right?' he said, his face became rather serious as he spoke about the matter. Marie nodded, his face also switched to a more serious state.

'Let's watch over her more carefully' Marie said. It was now Kanda who nodded. He looked at his hands. They failed last year but they would definitely make up from their mistakes and protect her this time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

She woke up, panting in her own bed, the nightmare had come again while she was asleep. This was the fifth night the horrible nightmare had snuck into her dreams. She realized that _that _time of the year was coming again. The time that she wanted to avoid the most, the time she wanted to erase from her memories. She forced herself to step out of her bed and take a shower. Her arms felt heavy and so did the rest of her body. She tripped several times over the piled up mess in her room. She had to clean up, but couldn't force herself to do that. She wanted to lie down in bed the whole day, passing time just doing nothing. That would be for the best.

A knock on the door interrupted all her negatives thoughts.

'There is a mission, Exorcist.' the man on the other side of the door reported. She told the man, that she would come as soon as possible. She took a quick shower and dressed herself in her Exorcists uniform, grabbing her Innocence and some other stuff for her new mission as well. Maybe that would help her pass this time of the year. She opened Komui's office. Cailin saw two Exorcists that she vaguely remembered from the time at the Ark. It was the old, panda guy and the Exorcists called Maria.

'Well there you are!' Komui said with an enthusiastic smile on his face. He informed the Exorcists about the situation of the Order. They were putting all their effort in analyzing the Ark, so the Science Department would have less time to check up on the Exorcists and their Innocence. They had to be careful not to break anything or get hurt. Cailin thought about the injured Exorcists, they were probably still sleeping in the infirmary. When Komui mentioned the broken Innocence of Kanda and Lavi she was surprised. She hadn't realized it yet, but Mugen was broken and out of use at the moment. A sorrowful feeling entered her body, she loved that Japanese sword.

Komui continued with his report and the mission of the Exorcists. Cailin got a mission on her own while the panda guy and Marie had a mission together. She was happy about her mission, she could be alone for a while.

Cailin went to the infirmary to look how Kanda and Marie were doing. It was rather quiet when she entered the male-infirmary. A lot of Exorcists had already left the room, or had gone to eat something at the cafeteria. The Exorcists that were present in the room were sleeping. She looked at Kanda's bed and noticed that he was still there and he was sleeping. Cailin took a chair and sat beside him for a moment. She was fascinated by the beautiful face of the Japanese Exorcist. She couldn't keep her eyes of him, she seemed to be paralyzed. She remembered the time that Kanda had caught her while she was looking at him. She thought he was still sleeping, but that wasn't true, he was already awake. When he opened his eyes and saw Cailin that close to him, he punched her. He didn't apologize and the incident was soon forgotten by the Tiedoll Squad. Cailin stood up and gave a last glance at the Japanese Exorcist; she then left on her mission.

She took the train to the nearby village were her mission started. It was only a train ride of half an hour. Normally she brought a book on her mission so that she could read while waiting in the train to get to her mission. She had not packed a book this time, knowing that the train ride would be this short. She stepped out on her station, she looked around to see which way she had to go. She just followed the crowd as she did not know which way to go. When she was outside of the station she saw a signpost with the name of the village on it. She followed the road to the village. It took her about twenty minutes, and then she finally reached the village, her mission was about to start.

When she entered the village a few citizens looked at her with curiosity. She heard some people talk about her, but she wasn't bothered by it. This wasn't the first time this happened, it had happened on most of her mission. The people were talking about her odd uniform and asked themselves what she was. The fact that she had flaming-red hair and odd colored eyes didn't really help not getting any attention. But her flashy appearance came in handy as well, the man who had asked the Order for help found her easily.

'You must be Miss Bronach, if I'm right.' The man said, while looking at her. Her outfit was strange, but the overall appearance of the young woman shocked him. Did all Exorcists look like this?

'It's Cailin. Nice to meet you, sir. 'she said, shaking hands with the man. He took her to the local pub and explained about the Akuma. Cailin asked several question, the man answered most but some stayed unanswered.

Cailin took off to find the Akuma. Her Innocence was shaking and the blades changed colors repeatedly. Her Innocence: Lugh, was anxious to come in action. The murderous intent must have scared the citizens because none were on the streets. Her Innocence came in handy; because of the murderous vibe it was creating, it attracted several Akuma. Soon the street was filled with four Akuma. Cailin didn't bother to analyze all Akuma, she simply attacked.

The first Akuma came to her, which was a big mistake of it. A single slash of her Innocence killed it, it was just a low level one so she had no problem killing it. Another Akuma tried to attack, but the Akuma died soon after its first attack. More Akuma gathered on the streets, a few higher leveled Akuma showed themselves to the Exorcists. They were watching the fight from far so that they would not get hurt. Cailin saw the higher leveled Akuma but she had do kill the other Akuma first before she could reach for those higher leveled ones. She placed her two blades in the ground and murmured a long and forgotten language. An Akuma tried to attack her when she was in the middle of preparing her attack.

'3, 2 …'

The Akuma was close and almost launched its attack. The poison that would be spread during the attack of the Akuma would surely infect her and she could die because of it.

'1! Third Technic: 'Cloud of Lugh'

She was just in time, the Akuma that stood so close to her crumbled and his attacked failed. All other low leveled Akuma disappeared into dust. The two higher leveled Akuma were left, it were two level two's. She wanted to end this quickly and go back to the Order. She analyzed her energy and made a plan based on her left over energy. She ran towards the two Akuma while performing her attack. The blades were glowing and the light became brighter and brighter.

'Second Technic: 'Light of Lugh'

The blades seemed to shine and the light that was produced blinded and paralyzed the Akuma in front of her.

'First Technic: 'Slash of Lugh'

She held her shining lights high in the air. Lugh was gathering energy, as soon as the placed moved to the ground again, a huge light appeared. The light quickly moved towards the Akuma and slashed them in two pieces. The light looked like a huge boomerang when it slashed the Akuma.

Cailin placed her blades back in her holders. She wiped the sweat of her face. She told the man that the Akuma were gone and would not return, and that if they did he should notify the Order immediately.

Her mission was finished now and she left the village. When she passed by the city walls she saw the sun. The sun was almost setting and it filled the whole sky with a red color, it was amazing. All her worries slipped away and she just stood there, almost paralyzed by the amazing view. When the sun was gone, she walked further to the train station. Her train arrived at a good time so she didn't have to wait too long. When the night came she entered the Order. She reported to Komui about her mission and left right after that.

Cailin decided to go to the cafeteria first, to eat something. When she was going to the cafeteria she met Allen. Allen was walking next to someone she had never seen before. She greeted Allen and looked at the man beside Allen with curiosity. At first the man didn't look at the female Exorcists, but when she kept on staring he introduced himself.

'I am Howard Link, supervisor of Allen Walker' he said. Cailin looked confused when she heard the word supervisor, had something happened? She looked at Allen, but knew immediately that he could not or didn't want to answer her questions. She left again telling Allen that he could come to her if he had problems, Allen quickly nodded and continued with what he was doing.

Cailin ate something at the cafeteria and thanked Jerry for the delicious meal. After her meal she went to the male infirmary to see if the Exorcists there knew something about Allen and that supervisor. When she entered the infirmary almost everyone was gone, only Chaoji was lying down in his bed, he greeted Cailin and so did she. She had a short talk with Chaoji, mostly about his Innocence and how he should train it. Cailin gave him some tips on how to practice and then she left, searching for an Exorcist who knew something about Allen's situation.

She couldn't find anyone as she wandered around in the Order. She realized that she was almost at Kanda's room. Maybe he was in his room and he probably knew something about Allen. She tried to open the door, to find it unlocked. She stepped into the room, Kanda wasn't here. But then she heard a shower running. She stepped further into the room and took a chair. She yelled at Kanda that she was inside his room, so that he should get dressed when he entered his living room. Kanda yelled something back, but Cailin couldn't understand what he was trying to say, she just ignored it.

While Kanda was showering, Cailin explored the room of the Japanese Exorcist. She was more relaxed in this room then her own. Maybe it was because of the interior, it was all Japanese and Kanda even had a meditation spot in his own room. She looked around the room, to see if something had changed, she looked at the place where Mugen was normally standing, it was not there. She was scared, she searched around the room again to get a glimpse of the sword. She then realized what Komui had said to her earlier, the Innocence was broken. Even though Mugen wasn't here sword she felt like she had a connection with it. Maybe it was the fact that she was obsessed with swords from all over the country. But Mugen was different, though it was a Japanese blade, that she loved the most, she was attracted to it in another way. It was almost as if the Innocence had something to do with it. Her thought were interrupted when Kanda came into the room. His upper body was completely naked and he only wore a white towel to cover is manly parts. Cailin blushed and then looked away from her friend. The last glance she got of Kanda his body was his tattoo on his left shoulder. Kanda picked up his clothes from his bed and went back into the bathroom, without saying a word. Cailin her thoughts returned, she wasn't thinking of Mugen anymore but about all the blades she had ever seen in her live, and had fought with. Cailin had been on a journey for about half a year, she wanted to become stronger. She wanted to improve her skills as a wielder of a sword, so she traveled around the world to learn all different fighting styles. She was amazed with some styles and disliked other, it was the same with all the sword she saw. When her journey was over and she had seen most of the world she created her own fighting style, with two blades.

Kanda came back into the room and asked if she wanted something to drink, she nodded; tea. She then thought about Kanda and the last time she had been in a combat with him. It was a long time ago and she had not shown her unique style of fighting to Kanda. She then realized that she had been away from the Order for quite some time now. She wanted to show Kanda how strong she had gotten, so that he could be proud of her. She also wanted to know if she could beat Kanda in a fight.

Kanda gave her the cup of tea, it was warm.

'So why are you here?' he asked as he took a sip of his own tea.

'Well, I saw Allen and that supervisor, Link or something. I was confused and Allen didn't want to answer my questions so I searched for someone who could answer them' she explained.

'So I came to you'

Kanda was relieved about the fact that she came for some answers about the situation of Allen. He thought she had come to him for comfort or something, because of the time of the year. But it didn't seem to bother her, he felt relieved. He took another sip from his tea.

'It's about something that happened in the Ark, about the song he played on the piano there' Kanda answered briefly.

Cailin didn't know much about what happened in the Ark and she didn't want to meddle with it, so she just left it like that. She looked at Kanda and without noticing she focused on his left shoulder. She remembered the tattoo she had seen just a moment ago. It seemed bigger than before. She tried to remember and then the image flashed into her memory. If her memories were right, it had never been this big. She thought about the time at the Ark, about her bracelets about what Marie said, that someone's time had vanished.

'You're really quiet' he said, looking at Cailin, she was thinking about something. Her right foot was tipping rapidly on the ground, something she always did when she was thinking.

'I was just wondering about that tattoo on your shoulder, it seemed larger just a moment ago' she said, now looking into Kanda his eyes. She could see that his body moved a bit when she said that, so it was true.

'How come it is so big? What did you do? How much time did you lose?' all questions came and left her mouth without noticing. When she was done asking all those questions about Kanda and his tattoo she was shocked and placed her hand before her mouth. She could not look at Kanda anymore, he was angry…

She quickly left the room without saying anything. Kanda did not give her an answer.

Cailin regretted what she said, she wanted to go back, but something told her that it would be best if she just left, and so she did. She locked herself in her own room, determined to clean up the room. Something she always seemed to do when she was upset and mad at herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

And there she stood, in the middle of her, now clean room. It took her about an hour to completely clean up her whole room and while she was at it, she also cleaned her little kitchen and bathroom, which really needed some cleaning as well. She was satisfied with the result, but her contentment died rather quickly…

Her body became extremely heavy and she had a hard time to just stand on her feet. She dropped the cleaning tools she held in her hand, they fell on the ground. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, she tried to control it but she failed. She barely made it to a chair in her room. Cailin placed her arms around her but her body didn't stop shaking. She gasped for air when a weird feeling entered her stomach, she began to feel dizzy. Her head was spinning and the room seemed to be upside down. Her vision became blurry until she could see nothing anymore. She had to laugh, when she thought about how pathetic she had to look now. But the laugh soon died when she fell down on the ground. She was soaked in her own sweat, her body was still shaking and breathing was a hell of a pain. She realized that she was losing her consciousness, and then everything went black…

"Could you please gather the following Exorcists for me: Cailin, Crowly, Kanda, Marie and Lenalee-chan." He said to the Finder in front of him. The Finder nodded and took off to gather the Exorcists.

"Oh and while you are at it, could you also gather some available Finders to join those Exorcists?" The Finder nodded again and left Komui's office. He wondered where he could find all the Exorcists, most of them would probably be in their own rooms and the other Exorcists should be in a public area. He bumped into one of the Exorcists on his list to gather: Lenalee Lee. She thanked him for reporting and went straight to Komui's office. Jack continued his search for the other four Exorcists. He went to a few public areas, where he found the vampire-like Exorcist and the Exorcist with the headphones. The Exorcists were just starting their meal when Jack interrupted them. Crowly and Marie ate their food real quick and left soon after that, going to Komui's office. Jack started to hurry a bit, because three of the five Exorcist were already in the office. He ran towards Kanda Yuu's room.

On his way to the room of the Japanese Exorcists he let out a sigh of relieve, he was happy that things were going smoothly for a moment. He knew that all the Departments were extremely busy with the Ark and repairing some Innocence, but the Finders had a rather quiet time because there were no missions. But that was not the only reason for his relieve, he finally had his family affairs well-regulated. His family had been in a fight with each other for three years, but everything was finally over. Everyone could look each other in the eyes without the intent to kill each other. He wanted to share his happiness with someone, but the one he had been searching for had been away for a mission. He was glad that he could meet up with her now and have a small chat with her about his situation.

His nice thoughts were interrupted when he stood in front of the Japanese Exorcist door. He held a grudge against this Exorcist. He was an arrogant, annoying and bad-tempered man. The fact that he was close to his beloved female Exorcist didn't really help. He knocked on the door and then he stood in front of the Japanese Exorcist.

"You are ordered to go to Komui." Jack said, not facing the Exorcist. Kanda nodded, he turned around and took a bag out of his room and then closed the door. He followed the Finder, he was heading towards Cailin her room.

Kanda wanted to make up with Cailin. She had been on the urge of crying when she left his room, he felt bad about it.

"You are going the wrong direction." Jack said, when he noticed that the Exorcist was still following him. "I have to pick up, Cailin. You have to go the other way for Komui's office."

" I know, I want to see Cailin for a moment." Kanda explained, while getting angry. He was annoyed because of the Finder, why could those guys not leave him alone. They always had to meddle with his business.

"Fine." The Finders answered, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Jack knocked on the door, no one opened. He shouted Cailin her name, but no one answered. He wanted to head towards the cafeteria again or some other public place, to see if Cailin was there. He stopped moving when he saw that the Japanese Exorcist was still standing in front of Cailin's door.

"She's obviously not there, you know." Jack said.

Kanda banged against the door, it opened. He dashed into the room, when he saw flaming-red hair covering the ground. He turned Cailin around, to see her pale face. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut. He took her in his arms and ran towards the infirmary as fast as he could.

_Please be alright, please… _

All Exorcists that were on the same team as Cailin had gathered in the infirmary, they were all waiting for the results. They all hoped that Cailin was alright and that it was nothing extremely dangerous. Maybe she had been in too much stress. The Exorcists stopped coming up with causes for Cailin her black-out when the nurse entered the room.

"She is doing well." The nurse said, after she had examined Cailin. "She had a fever, but it's almost gone now. You can go and see her now."

The newly formed team existing out of Kanda, Marie, Crowly and Lenalee plus Komui entered the room where Cailin was lying down. They saw Cailin, looking rather cheered up for someone who was in the infirmary. Cailin smiled when she saw all the Exorcists.

"So this is our new party, for the next mission, Komui?" She asked. She sat on the side of the bed, her feet dangling above the ground.

"Yes, this is the new party." He answered. "You will go as soon as you're feeling fine again. But before that, I want you to have a good talk with your own Squad. "

Crowly, Lenalee and Komui left the room. They saw Tiedoll and greeted him, he did the same and then entered the room.

Cailin looked surprised when she saw her teacher entering the room. She looked at the faces of her teammates; they all had a worried expression on their face.

A silent fell and no one dared to interrupt it. Cailin looked away from her teammates and covered her face in the palm of her hands. She was feeling uncomfortably and the weird feeling entered her body again. She could control her body and breath at this moment, which made her a bit less depressed.

"I'm sorry."

Cailin wanted to say so many things but her mouth didn't move. She wanted to tell them that it was not their fault but hers. She was the one that didn't ask for any help, that's why she was her now. It was not their fault that she was feeling bad. They had been a major help for her, without them noticing.

Marie embraced Cailin when he saw her struggling with her own words. She began to cry when she felt those warm, familiar arms embrace her. She couldn't control herself any more and more tears came and kept on falling down on her cheeks. Tiedoll came closer and embraced her as well, Kanda was the only one that was still looking at the scene in front of him, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured again. Tiedoll and Marie comforted. Kanda was still looking at Cailin, as he tried to find the right words to say. Cailin stopped crying and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and her face was a little red. She looked straight into Kanda his eyes, as if she wanted an answer from him. Kanda was shocked to see Cailin staring into his eyes, he quickly looked away avoiding Cailin odd colored eyes.

Tiedoll nodded that Kanda had to come closer; he took Kanda his right hand into his own and did the same with the left hand of Cailin. Marie placed his left hand into Cailin her hand and took Kanda his right hand into his own. They were standing in a little circle holding each other's hands.

"Let's honor my beloved student, who is not here anymore." Tiedoll said.

"Let's honor our team member." Marie said after Tiedoll, he closed his eyes.

"Let's honor Daisy." Kanda said, he also closed his eyes.

"Let's honor our most energetic, cheerful, sometimes annoying and playful person we have ever met" Cailin said, closing the conversation. Tears fell down her cheek as she finished her sentence. She missed Daisy so much and all the emotions she had held behind exploded. She could not control her tears but she could not care about it. She was happy that she had the time to think of Daisy in a good and positive way with her team members.

She could finally accept the death of Daisy…

* * *

><p>I hope you like the Chapter! I have been busy with school and so on, but I'm really trying to update the story as fast as I can.<p>

I'm really curious about what you guys think of the story so far. So please tell me in some way: review, message I don't care. I'm just really curious!

See ya around!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"I hate this weather!" Cailin shouted as she stared out of the window. The group of Exorcists consisting out of Marie, Kanda, Crowley, Lenalee and Cailin were heading towards Amsterdam. No one of the group had ever been in Amsterdam so all of them were a little bit excited. Cailin had heard rumors about the city, dark stories…

Cailin kept on telling all the stories that she had ever heard, even though it annoyed some other Exorcists.

"Oh Kanda, just shut up." Cailin said again, when Kanda started complaining about her loud voice.

"I can't help it, I was born with it!" Cailin said, thereby finishing the discussion. Kanda looked away, hiding his defeated face. Crowley and Marie came back to notify that they were almost in Amsterdam. All Exorcists packed their bags and coats and walked towards the exit of the train. The train arrived at the station and when the doors opened, the Exorcists entered a world that they had never seen. The Exorcists proceeded with great caution. They had never seen a city that even came close to Amsterdam…

"So the stories were true." Lenalee said, she was the only one that had listened to Cailin her mostly made up stories. Cailin looked surprised, so some of her companions and finders did tell the truth. They had told her that the city had been an amazing place for merchandiser about a few hundreds year ago. Amsterdam was the place to be, but because of many wars and inside conflicts the city fell in despair. Nothing of the wealthy city was left.

"Hello miss, you look really fine today." A little boy said, walking past the group of Exorcist, he was talking to Lenalee. The boy wore torn up and old clothing and it looked like he had not taken a bath in ages. Lenalee answered the little boy politely. Marie and Crowley were gone to find the person that would take them to their hotel. Kanda and Cailin stood next to each other, both looking at Lenalee and the young boy.

"It does look odd, doesn't it?"Cailin asked, she looked at Kanda. He simply nodded. Both kept on staring at the Exorcists and the young boy. Then it happened, another boy came running and bumped into Lenalee, Lenalee fell. The other boy that had talked with Lenalee for a while jumped on her and took her silver Exorcists badge. Both boys ran away as fast as they could.

"You take care of Lenalee." Kanda said as he ran away. Cailin ran towards Lenalee and helped her up.

"You okay?" She asked, Lenalee nodded, she was a bit startled but not hurt. "Wait here, I will get your badge back."

Cailin ran away, searching for a glimpse of Kanda. She ran and ran but she could not find him. She gave up and hoped that Kanda had caught those little boys and would not have been too rough with them.. When she turned around to walk back to the station she realized, she was lost. Cailin had no clue about where to go. She tried to speak to a few people but as soon as she greeted them they ran away. Cailin did not understand why these people did not talk to her and ran away as if she was the devil. She wandered around through the small alleys of Amsterdam. She had wandered around for about an hour but she could not find the station at all. Cailin sat down, thinking of a plan. It was already getting dark and she really wanted to meet up with the others, but she just did not know how. The only way was to get to the station, but she had wandered so far off that she had no clue about where the station would be. Cailin stood up again.

"Sitting here won't make any difference." She murmured.

Kanda, Marie, Lenalee and Crowley were sitting in the hotel room.

"So you are going to search for Cailin?" Lenalee said, pointing towards Kanda and Marie. Both nodded, it seemed like the best way. Marie and Kanda knew Cailin the best, so it was only logical that the two of them would search for their teammate. Kanda and Marie left the hotel, walking into the dark evening.

"Tsk… Why did she have to get lost?" Kanda murmured, obviously annoyed. Kanda and Marie split up, doubling their chances of finding Cailin.

Kanda still as annoyed as he had been, became a little worried as it got later and later. Where could she be? Was she alright? Maybe she was fighting an Akuma?

Cailin looked around, noticing that she had been here before. She sighed, she was definitely lost and this stupid city was too damn complicated. There where alleys everywhere and none of them made any sense! Cailin sat down again, she was at the point of giving up... She would just sleep here and search for the Exorcist or the station of Amsterdam tomorrow. The cold was horrible and her Exorcists uniform, only existing out of a jacket and short trousers did not really help. She closed her eyes, but opened them a few seconds later when she felt something soft touching her leg. It was a cat. Cailin was surprised when she looked into the odd colored eyes of the cat, one eye was blue while the other was green.

"Hey buddy." She said while petting the cat. The cat came closer to her, and lay down in Cailin her lap, making himself comfortable. Cailin continued to pet the cat, and then fell asleep.

"Cailin, wake up!"

"Cailin!"

"Lin!"

Cailin woke up when she heard someone shout her name. When she opened her eyes she saw Kanda sitting in front of her. He was holding onto her knee, so that he would not fall. Cailin looked at Kanda with drowsy eyes. It was already morning and the sun had just set.

"So you finally found me?" Cailin joked, relieved that someone had found her. Kanda reach his hand out to Cailin. Cailin stood up, making sure that the cat that had slept with her the whole night did not fall.

"What's that?" Kanda asked looking at the creature that Cailin held in her arms.

"It's a cat of course!" Cailin said. The cat woke up and jumped out of Cailin her arms and ran off. Well it was a stray cat anyway.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel" Kanda said. Cailin silently followed Kanda not really knowing what to say. Was he mad at her? Had he been searching for her all night?

"Uhm, Kanda?" Cailin asked. Kanda turned around to show her his familiar angry and annoyed-looking face. Cailin wanted to apologize for getting lost, but looking at Kanda his angry face she didn't dare to.

"What?"

"You know, I'm…"

A silent fell and both Exorcist looked each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Cailin murmered, just loud enough so that Kanda could hear it. Kanda walked towards Cailin and put a hand on her head.

"No problem" he said, not looking at Cailin her startled face. Cailin smiled for a while and then they continued their way back to the hotel. When they finally reached the hotel, the stray cat that had spent the night with Cailin, was sitting in front of the hotel. It sprinted towards Cailin when he saw her. Cailin petted the cat like she did last night, the cat began to spin and made itself comfortable. Cailin smiled when she saw how relaxed the cat was in front of her, Kanda on the other hand wanted to get inside as fast as possible and was annoyed with the cat drawing the attention.

"Come on Cailin. Let's go inside."

"Yeah. " Cailin said soflty, letting go of the cat. Animals were not alowed inside the hotel, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry, buddy."


End file.
